Esa estación del año otra vez
by NazuHika.Senbon
Summary: Era en primavera que ocurrían las cosas. En la época del amor, la temporada en que las flores abundaban por doquier y se notaba incluso más alegría en las personas. La gente ya está bajando del colectivo, y una inconfundible flor roja resalta entre todos ellos.


Esta madrugada me han salido los apuntes de una pareja crack mientras escribía en las notitas del móvil y me han gustado, así que he decidido escribirlo tan pronto pude y aquí lo traigo. Espero les guste la pareja, la verdad que había un doujinshi hace tiempo donde vi que estos dos quedaban bien juntos y de algún modo quería escribir algo sobre ellos en algún momento.

**Disclaimer**: Inazuma Eleven no es mío, es de Level 5.

**Notas**: Crack Pairing, Kiyama (Kira) Hiroto x Nagumo Haruya.

**oOo**

**Esa estación del año otra vez**

Si le preguntaban a Hiroto sobre su época favorita del año, definitivamente sería la primavera. El florecer de los cerezos a finales de marzo señalaba que era el momento, la gente que paseaba en las calles comentaba una y otra maravilla sobre el cambio de clima, la belleza del ambiente, el regreso de la vida al día a día…

Sobre la primavera.

"Haru".

Inmediatamente su mente relacionaba la palabra, no era algo que hiciera conscientemente, pero las ansias del reencuentro quizás influirían bastante en el desarrollo de ese _autocorrector_ mental que le aumentaba una sílaba.

"Haru_ya"_

Razones para relacionarlos no le faltaban, y no solo por el nombre, sino por varios aspectos que había conocido de él a lo largo de ese tiempo que pasaban juntos cada año. Después de todo, solo cuando los cerezos florecían podrían verse, por un tiempo corto que nunca pasaba del mes antes de que Nagumo se volviera a marchar. Los primeros años intentó convencerle para que se quedara por un par de meses más, el viaje de ida y vuelta desde otro país era muy largo como para quedarse por tan poco, pero siempre rechazaba esa opción, alegando que no podía jugarse su trabajo siendo que le había costado tanto conseguir el puesto de chef principal en un prestigioso restaurante italiano.

Porque no quiso estudiar administración junto con Hiroto ni secretariado con Midorikawa, Nagumo ingresó a gastronomía nada más terminar la preparatoria y siguió su sueño hasta el final. Pasó por tiempos duros, tuvo que dedicarse a trabajos con pésimo sueldo sin encontrar alguno en su área. Hiroto le ofreció un puesto en la empresa Kira de todos modos, pero haciendo uso de toda su terquedad declinó la oferta, argumentando que lo suyo no era estar encerrado en una oficina tecleando en un ordenador, que el olor del café instantáneo y la textura del papel no le resultaban en absoluto atractivos y prefería el aroma de las especias, el tacto de las verduras frescas al momento de cortarlas.

Quizás ese modo soñador de pensar fue lo primero que Hiroto encontró fascinante en él.

Tuvo que pasar un año luego de acabar su carrera para que se le presentara una oportunidad a Haruya, en una cena formal que organizaba la empresa Kira para socializar con distintos empresarios y políticos. Midorikawa había tenido problemas para conseguir personal —a finales de año no era una tarea sencilla— y el jefe de cocina había enfermado justo un día antes del evento, Ryuuji estaba llamando desesperadamente a la búsqueda de un reemplazo y, cuando estaba a punto de arrancarse los cabellos por el estrés, Hiroto le sugirió pedirle ayuda a Nagumo. El secretario dudó un poco por tratarse de un acontecimiento de clase alta y la falta de experiencia que tenía, pero a esas alturas no podía ser exigente con los detalles y buscó el número de su antiguo compañero alienígeno...

La cena fue espectacular, los platos estaban decorados a la perfección y ni qué decir del sabor… Los invitados disfrutaron cada bocado y pidieron más, al punto que al finalizar la fiesta no quedaban ni restos en la cocina. Midorikawa quedó encantado —fue quien más veces repitió plato esa noche— y Hiroto estaba más que satisfecho con el trabajo de su amigo. Cuando ya todos se retiraban, un hombre de rasgos extranjeros pidió conocer al jefe de cocina, y luego de esperar a que los invitados se fueran, Nagumo salió de la cocina con su traje blanco y el cabello escondido bajo uno de esos ridículos sombreros de chef —una de las pocas cosas que no le gustaban de su trabajo—. Fue felicitado e invitado a formar parte del equipo de cocina de un prestigioso restaurante en Italia, y sin poder disimular su emoción, comenzó a temblar y transpirar, aceptando eufóricamente la oferta y aguantándose las ganas de abrazar con fuerza a aquel hombre.

En cuanto terminaron de limpiar la cocina, Hiroto le ofreció llevarle en su auto, durante todo el trayecto Haruya —quien se había sentado al lado del asiento del conductor— no paraba de parlotear sobre su increíble suerte, sobre lo grande que debía ser ese restaurante, sobre lo genial que sería trabajar con profesionales en su área… Y su amigo solo le sonreía, en parte feliz por ver que iba a cumplir su sueño.

"Pero no me gustaría que te vayas"

El cocinero giró la cabeza, incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Hiroto seguiría insistiendo en que debía pertenecer al personal de la empresa Kira? ¿Tanto le odiaba como para no permitirle que cumpliera sus aspiraciones?

El vehículo frenó bruscamente, ya estaban frente al sencillo bloque de apartamentos en que Haruya vivía. Agradeció sin mirar al conductor y quiso abrir la puerta, pero inmediatamente una mano le jaló del hombro obligándole a retroceder, cayendo de espaldas y golpeándose la cabeza con la palanca de velocidad.

"¿Qué haces?" Fue lo único que pudo articular por la sorpresa, veía de cabeza el rostro de Hiroto, y aunque estuviera del revés, se notaba la seriedad con la que le estaba mirando.

"¿Vas a irte de todos modos?" Preguntó, siempre que Hiroto hablaba utilizaba un tono misterioso, era difícil pensar que podían significar sus palabras cuando su modo de hablar era así… No podría decir si había tristeza o enojo en sus palabras.

Tampoco pudo entender porque esa vez se lanzó hacia sus labios con la ferocidad de un lobo devorando a su presa, no alcanzó a asimilar las cosas y solo se dio cuenta cuando su lengua sintió un tacto húmedo que no paraba de moverse apasionadamente. Kira llevaba mucho tiempo deseando probar ese bocadillo, imaginando en su mente cual sería el sabor de los labios que tanto se movían cuando él hablaba de sus ambiciones con afán…

Sabía a primavera, a un picnic bajo los árboles florecientes de cerezo, a frutas frescas… Tenía un gusto a rayos de sol, el aroma del agua de lluvia y una pisca de sal…

Esperaba resistencia por parte del otro, conocía sus reacciones y el modo en que se irritaba con facilidad. Mas en esta ocasión, si bien terminó apartándolo con brusquedad, no salió del auto golpeando la puerta.

Y con un poco de vergüenza, se limpió con la manga los restos de saliva que dejó Hiroto en sus labios y se quejó, diciendo que era incómodo en esa posición…

Así que le invitó a pasar a su apartamento, porque sería mucho más cómodo un sillón que los asientos del auto.

No consiguió que se quedara, nunca se lo pidió de modo concreto en primer lugar. Pero como una promesa entre ambos, todos los años se verían allí, en la parada de bus más cercana a la casa de Hiroto. El lugar era encantador en esa época del año, por las ferias tanto por los cerezos en flor que eran todo un deleite a la vista…

Llegó el bus, y entre la multitud que iba bajando destacaba una cabellera rojiza con un peinado bastante peculiar. Su cabeza le recordaba a una flor, y Hiroto no era el único que pensaba así, pero a diferencia de Suzuno o Midorikawa no quería hacerle enojar, por lo cual nunca se lo mencionaba.

En ningun momento le dijo que para él, la llegada de esa _flor_ era la que señalaba el inicio de SU primavera…

— Burn —dijo Hiroto mientras se acercaba, a pesar que estaba alegre, no mostraba una sonrisa demasiado expresiva—

— Ah… Hola —el otro le saludó avergonzado, le había extrañado bastante… Pero no iba a mostrarlo abiertamente en un lugar tan público— ¿Vamos a tu casa?

— Sí.

Nagumo intentaba no abrir la boca, pero tenía tantas anécdotas que contar que no pudo resistir… La compañía de Hiroto era agradable porque era de las personas que escuchaban con atención, se lo veía tan atento cuando le contaba sobre su vida, sobre sus ideas… Hiroto tenía muchas facetas, pero su lado tranquilo y rebosante de interés era uno de sus favoritos…

Aunque eso nunca era suficiente como para desplazar a su faceta _salvaje_, la cual se había quedado con el primer lugar desde mucho tiempo atrás.

— … Y luego vino un chico al restaurante, ¡no lo pude creer! Era ese, el de la liga italiana que parecía una muñeca de porcelana… ¡Ni siquiera Aphrodi era tan aniñado como ese enano! ¡Y tiene la misma edad que yo!

— Oh… ¿realmente era tan pequeño?

— ¡Sí! Y cuando me habló sobre que me vio jugar pensé que era un fanático…

Su conversación continuó por unos cuantos minutos más, la casa donde Hiroto vivía no era lejos, así que incluso caminando a paso lento, les tomó poco tiempo llegar.

Nagumo dejó la pequeña maleta que traía, no era de manejar demasiadas cosas y apenas tenía lo básico, ya sabía que de faltarle algo podía confiar en él para darle una mano. Se estaba quitando los zapatos para entrar cuando sintió un par de manos precipitarse contra su parte trasera.

— ¡Oye! —Haruya se enojó por la acción del otro— ¡No puedes al menos esperar a que lleguemos a la habitación!

— Llevo esperando un año —fue levantando sus brazos para abrazar al otro—. Apresúrate.

Refunfuñando maldiciones por lo bajo, Burn apuró su paso para subir a la habitación de Hiroto. No sabía si era porque la mayor parte del año no se veían o porque vivían en situaciones muy distintas, pero sentía que mientras más tiempo pasaba, menos entendía al director de la corporación Kira.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que hicieron la promesa, recordaba como el primer año había aprovechado ese mes a solas para buscar sus puntos sensibles. El eco de sus gemidos con cada caricia que le daba en el cuello continuaba resonando en sus memorias… Y al año siguiente, no presentaba reacción alguna al estimular esa zona…

No exageraba al decir que Hiroto era un gran misterio, en un momento era un amigo confiable que le escuchaba con cortesía y conversaba muy poco, llegaban a su casa y se volvía un amante apasionado sediento de placer… Era fácil notar el cambio que tenía cuando se abalanzaba sobre él y comenzaba a besarle en plena entrada, teniendo apenas el cuidado de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Hiroto era raro.

Pero eso era lo que le gustaba de él.

Llegan a la habitación y se besan frenéticamente, las manos de ambos se filtran a través de la ropa del otro y buscan la ansiada piel. Lo necesitaban, necesitaban de ese encuentro anual para saciar la sed del otro que compartían… Nagumo empujó a Hiroto sobre la cama, activando un _switch_ para que el otro permaneciera sumiso y dejara de comportarse salvaje, una de las pocas cosas que había aprendido de él luego de noches plagadas de excitación.

Sus labios sabían extraño, sabían a misterio y a noche. Sus ojos verdes eran un enigma que no se podía descifrar con facilidad, una prueba de valor en primavera en vez de verano. El color pálido de su piel lo relacionaba con la luna, una luna llena que iluminaba el cielo nocturno otorgándole un encanto mágico.

Era su primer plenilunio en primavera, un evento único que celebraban juntos año tras año.

— ¿En qué tanto estás pensando? —Le pregunta el de ojos verdes, mientras pasa la palma de su mano por la mejilla de Haruya en una caricia—

— Te amo —responde mientras deposita un beso cálido y acogedor en los labios de Hiroto—.

— ¿Vas a irte luego de un mes? —le pregunta una vez más, como cada año desde que han comenzado con ese hábito de verse por tan corto tiempo—.

Nagumo no le va a responder, e intenta distraerle de ese pensamiento deslizando sus manos para quitarle la camiseta y acariciar su pecho. Se está acostumbrando a verlo una sola vez al año, a gozar de esos días encerrados en casa a solas… Le gusta ese modo de hacer las cosas, le gustan esos encuentros primaverales. Mientras Hiroto siga haciendo la misma pregunta, va a continuar sin recibir respuesta.

Aunque si le dijera "quédate" lo podría pensar dos veces.


End file.
